


Be Mine

by off_to_nevverlandd



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 13:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10742313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/off_to_nevverlandd/pseuds/off_to_nevverlandd
Summary: Kara and Lena have been sleeping together for months, but Kara has always wanted more than just sex.





	Be Mine

The sun is warm on Kara’s exposed back as she slowly wakes, the smell of eggs and bacon finding its way into the bedroom, pulling a hum out of her. After another minute or so in bed, Kara stands and puts on her shorts and t-shirt, making her way into the kitchen where she finds her.

Lena is in a lavender satin robe that stops at her midthighs, allowing a long expanse of pale skin visible. Kara smiles at the sight. Lena has a spatula stirring the eggs while she sways her hips to the gentle music playing throughout the kitchen. Kara walks closer then, her hands slipping around her waist and pulling her into her embrace. The startled gasp she lets out from the surprise makes Kara laugh softly into her neck before she presses a soft kiss to her cheek and sways with her for a moment.

They both let out a content sigh as Kara lets go and helps finish the breakfast, bacon being removed from the frying pan as Lena puts the eggs onto their plates and two pieces of toast into the toaster. Kara puts the pile of bacon in the middle of the table, along with their plates while Lena butters the toast.

It’s a routine. They move in unison, already knowing what to do. It’s been like this for months.

Except Lena will kick Kara out once her plate is cleared and washed, placed in the dishwasher, telling her she has a busy day ahead of her and she’ll call her whenever she’s next free. Which will be the end of the night, because, really, she’s just gotten used to the feeling of Kara’s chest as a pillow. That’s the only reason, she keeps telling herself. Kara always looks like a kicked puppy whenever Lena does this, and Lena pretends not to notice, not to care. But of course, she does, they both know she does.

Kara pushes her eggs around her plate, her mood seeming to drop exponentially. Lena hadn’t noticed at first, until she realized she has less on her plate than Kara, which never happens. She almost doesn’t ask what’s wrong. She knows what’s going through Kara’s head. They’ve had this conversation already. But she asks anyway.

“Kara, what’s wrong?” She watches the blonde intently. Kara shrugs, keeping her eyes on her plate as the eggs roll from one side to the other. Lena rolls her eyes.

“Darling, talk to me.” Her tone softens and she rests a hand atop Kara’s. She ducks her head until she holds Kara’s attention, blue eyes meeting green. “Talk to me” She whispers now. And really, she doesn’t know why she’s pushing so hard because she knows how this is going to go.

Kara relents before clenching her jaw and looking out the window beside the table, pulling her hand away from Lena’s despite the effort it took.

“I just – “ She starts before stopping herself. She’s analyzing her next words carefully. Kara looks at Lena again, as if she can offer some sort of explanation for all the thoughts spinning in her head. And she can. But she won’t. Lena stands and grabs her plate, leaving Kara to clear her own if she chooses to. What she doesn’t expect is for Kara to stand with her, standing in front of her before she can blink.

“Supergirl, what are you doing here?” Lena quips, though exasperation is in her tone. Lena’s good at that. Pretending like it doesn’t kill her to pretend like Kara isn’t the one holding her heart.

She’s caught even more by surprise by the strong hands that fall on her hips and pull her close, and by the lips that capture hers in a soft yet rough kiss. She lets out a soft sigh as her hands find their way into Kara’s hair. Lena’s not used to Kara getting dominant with her, especially the morning after. So you can imagine her shock when she feels Kara’s hands drop from her hips to the back of her thighs and picks her up with ease, pressing her back into the nearest wall and deepening the kiss. With a gasp, Lena pulls back, Kara’s lips immediately finding Lena’s neck, kissing and biting from her jaw, down until she reaches the top of Lena’s robe.

“Kara, stop.” She says, though she’s breathy and still holds Kara close to her. When Kara begins to untie her robe, she breaks out of her spell.

“Kara, I mean it. Put me down.” She says with conviction as her hands fall to her shoulders and tries to put some distance between them. Kara listens, though she’s reluctant. She lowers Lena gently before she takes on an irritated scowl.

“What?” Lena asks and Kara looks like she might yell. Then her face drops and her shoulders slump. She pushes some hair out of Lena’s face, disheveled from the previous moment, then she adjusts her robe.

“I’ll go. I think I’m going to be busy tonight.” She gives Lena a once over before going into the bedroom to get dressed. Lena walks in a minute later.

“Don’t leave angry, Kara.” Lena says with a sigh in her voice. Kara tenses at Lena’s voice, not having been listening for her.

“I’m not angry.” Is all she says before buttoning her pants and moving to walk past Lena, who stops her.

“I know what you want. It just wouldn’t work.” And really, Kara knows she’s right. She just doesn’t care. She’d rather risk everything and be happy than not even take the chance and let something good slip right through her fingers.

Kara’s hand slides up Lena’s neck and cups her cheek, thumb stroking her jaw. They hold each other’s eye contact and the moment is too intimate for friends. They both know it. Kara presses a soft kiss to Lena’s forehead before slipping past her and walking out of the apartment. The door closes behind Kara with a click and she lets out a sigh and makes her way to her own apartment.

She walks into her apartment, the space feeling empty without the presence she’s grown so accustomed to. She sets her keys on the counter and removes her hoodie and begins to dress In clean clothes. Kara flops on her couch with a groan and looks out the window, thoughts lingering on green eyes and wishful thoughts before she dozes off, following her into her dreams.

 

It’s the text tone that wakes her up, the sun having dipped into the sky, low and orange on the horizon.

Lena.

She opens the message and ponders a response.

**Lena (7:03pm): Are you available?**

She wants to say no, that she’s tired of this cycle she allowed herself to fall into. She’s tired of pretending like she doesn’t want anything more than a night before being shooed out the door only to be brought back the following night. But that’s not how she responds.

**Kara (7:05pm): I’ll be there in a minute.**

And she is. By 7:08, Kara is slipping through Lena’s glass door through her balcony and Lena is waiting for her. Except it’s different this time. Lena isn’t dressed in her usual lingerie or that satin robe Kara has had to refrain from ripping off Lena’s exquisite body. No, she’s dressed in simple sleeping shorts and one of Kara’s t-shirts she’s left around the Loft. Her face is scrubbed clean of makeup and her hair is up high in a messy bun. She’s just as stunning as ever.

“Hey, you.” Lena says, a smile on her lips with a hint of hesitation. Kara walks in, getting closer. She’s never sure how to approach a situation with Lena when it’s not already laid out for her. Lena seems to catch on and closes the distance, grabbing Kara’s hand and leading her into the living room. Lena pushes Kara onto the couch, smiling when Kara lets out a surprised “Oof” and grabs the remote off the coffee table before sitting down herself. The TV starts up as Lena works the remote and Kara just watches Lena, paying attention to her actions. Her breathing is slow and her heartbeat at a comfortable pace. She’s calm.

Lena settles on old reruns of a classic TV show before looking at Kara, arching an eyebrow at her staring.

“What?” She smiles a bit, humored. Kara shakes her head, unsure how to answer. The situation feels entirely too domestic. There’s no “benefits” in this moment. Just comfort. And Kara’s trying to work out all the possible angles that point to disappointment. There are possibilities, such as Lena will kick her out at the end of the night once she seeks her satisfaction. Maybe they’ll fall asleep in the morning. Maybe she’s buttering her up before she lets her down, telling her that hope for a future together as anything more than what they already have is off the table. Maybe, maybe, maybe.

Lena’s gaze goes soft, warm at the sight of Kara sitting beside her. Kara hears the almost silent sigh of contentment before Lena throws her legs over Kara’s own and wraps herself around Kara, who’s immediate reaction is to put her arms around her shoulders, holding her close. This is a new game and Kara wants to know the rules before she gets too comfortable. Minutes tick by before Kara finally brings herself to ask.

“What is this?” She almost whispers, scared to disturb the peace. Lena looks up at her, biting her lip as she thinks of what she’s going to say.

“I hate it when you leave.” And it’s an honest answer, hearing the way her heart speeds up in anticipation of Kara’s reaction. The way she takes a deep breath.

“You’re the one that always tells me to go.” Kara says and Lena closes her eyes before she pulls away, putting distance between them and turning to face the blonde.

“Kara, listen.” She looks at her with a sad expression. “I want this as much as you. I want to be able to call you mine. I want you in every way that I can possibly have you. I really do. This has never been about just having fun and playing around. I am serious about you. But for your safety and the protection of your identity, we can’t be anything real. It sucks and I wish the situation wasn’t so dire, but it is. Darling, we can’t ever be anything real without putting Supergirl and yourself on the line.” Her hand is holding Kara’s now, thumb brushing over her knuckles in her lap. Kara’s watching how she plays with her fingers as she speaks, unable to look at those earnest green eyes.

“Lena, we have this conversation all the time.” She sighs, pulling her hand away and standing up. Lena follows until Kara stops in the kitchen, leaning up against the counter and looking at Lena.

“Is there any compromise here?” She can hear the begging in her tone. Lena frowns and moves closer, wrapping her arms around Kara’s waist and resting her head on her chest. Kara keeps her hand on the counter, trying not to give in like she always does. She feels Lena tighten her hold when Kara doesn’t reciprocate and it breaks the Kryptonian’s heart.

“Why can’t we just stay where we are now?” Lena speaks quietly. Kara rolls her eyes then, gently pushing Lena away and taking a step back, creating distance. Lena looks at the floor, arms crossing around her waist as she waits for Kara’s response

“Because where we are now makes me feel like a dirty little secret ready to be used at your disposal.” It’s the first time Kara has really put out there how their arrangement makes her feel and she sees the moment Lena’s heart breaks at her confession.

“Oh, Kara.” She sighs and takes a step forward before she second guesses herself and stops short of pulling Kara into her arms again.

“Sweetie, you know that’s not my intentions. I care about you, I do.” She thinks a moment before continuing. “I couldn’t live with myself if I jeopardized your life for the sake of calling you mine to the entire world.”

Kara wants to scream. This argument never gets them anywhere except for a few days break before they fall back into old habits. But Kara doesn’t want that to happen again. No, she wants a resolve.

“I am just as much yours now as we would be if we made it a public relationship. We don’t have to scream it from the rooftops but it would be nice if we could say it between ourselves. To close friends. Maybe Jess? I’m tired of lying to my sister every time I come see you. I want to call you my girlfriend even if the headlines don’t have that knowledge. Just give me an inch here.” She’s closer to Lena now, leaning in and resting her forehead against Lena’s and sighing.

Lena pushes forward, slipping her face into the crook of Kara’s neck. They stand like that for a minute and Kara’s doing her best not to rush Lena for an answer. She understands where she’s coming from but she’s not some fragile thing. She’s Supergirl just as much as she is Kara Danvers. She can protect herself.

And finally, Lena pulls back and nods. Kara quirks her eyebrows in question and Lena gives her a soft, unsure smile.

“Okay.” And the smile Kara gives her is hesitant at first until Lena leans into her and presses a chaste kiss to her lips. Kara’s grin grows and she laughs delightedly before wrapping her arms around her waist and spins her around slowly in the kitchen, kissing her kindly.

“So yes, we’re dating? I can tell Alex about us? Maybe Eliza?” She lowers Lena softly to her feet and Lena’s smile gets about as big as Kara’s, despite her worry.

“Yes, you can tell them.” There’s a pause before, “As long as it doesn’t get out to the public. I want to tell everyone, but you need to work with me. I want to keep both of us safe from harm’s way.” Kara’s smile softens, not quite as excited but still content.

“I get to call you mine. I can work with that right now.”

And maybe it wasn’t the best idea to include the idea of wanting more over time, but they’re both radiating happiness and they make their way to the couch again, this time comfortably holding each other until they both fall asleep to the old reruns playing quietly on the TV.

**Author's Note:**

> This could be a one shot but I'm itching to draw it out a little more. Comment and let me know how you feel and don't forget to leave a kudos.
> 
>  
> 
> Follow me @ broodpuff on tumblr.


End file.
